


I Didn't Mean To!

by disneyswiftie



Series: Tyrus Oneshots [16]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: (Past) Homophobia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Confessions, Confrontation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Getting Together, Heavy self-deprecation, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Nightmare, Non-Graphic Violence, Protective T. J. Kippen, Repressed Feelings, Self Isolation, assurance, attempted comfort, breakdown - Freeform, ex friendships, extreme anxiety, failed attempt to help, sleepover, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyswiftie/pseuds/disneyswiftie
Summary: TJ invites Cyrus to sleep over at his house Friday night. Cyrus is hesitant and tries to get out of it, but ends up agreeing. He has a nightmare that night and TJ wants to help but Cyrus closes off, even to his parents when TJ tells them. All three are highly concerned, but Cyrus still won't open up. How will TJ fix this situation?ORCyrus struggles with anxiety and internalized homophobia as a result of a past experience with two different people. He will do all he can to keep his secret a secret.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Series: Tyrus Oneshots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720249
Kudos: 45





	I Didn't Mean To!

**Author's Note:**

> Please, do not take any of Cyrus' self-hating thoughts in this seriously. It is just for the plot line; none of it applies to any of you. You are all beautiful people and you deserve the world. ♡

**Cyrus' POV**

On Friday morning, I walk into school about 20 minutes early and head to my locker to put my backpack away before class. When I get to my locker, I set my backpack down and put in my locker combination, before tugging on the door to open it. It won't open. Struggling intensely, I pull and pull on it trying to yank it open but it's hopeless. I've had my combination memorized for months, so I know I didn't get it wrong.

"Need some help, Underdog?"

I jump and then spin around, startled by the sudden voice that just came from behind me. I look to see TJ standing there, hands in his pockets. He looks at me with a smile on his face. Ugh, and he looks as gorgeous as ever. Oh how I just want to go out with him, and hug him, and hold his hand and kiss hi- _STOP IT Cyrus! No. No. NO! Get yourself together and stop being such a worthless freak. What would he think if he knew you felt this way, huh?He'd never want to see you again,_ I think to myself.

"Oh, uh, h-hey TJ," I respond, trying my best to push those thoughts to the back of my head. "Um, yeah I can't seem to get my locker open. But you don't have to help, I can handle-"

I'm cut off by TJ pulling a scrunched up piece of lined paper out from where it was apparently stuck in my locker door, and then easily opening the door.

"There you go, muffin. All fixed," he tells me, and I momentarily blush at the new nickname.

My eyes immediately widen when I recognize the heat that has come to my face. I then briefly turn around as casually as possible and squeeze my eyes shut. I internally scream at myself once again. I have to make this stop. Nobody wants me to be this way, not me, and especially not TJ. Quickly, I turn back towards him with a fake smile.

"Everything alright, Cyrus?" TJ questions. _Oh no. Can he see through my fake expression??_

I try to make my smile seem more genuine. "Yeah, 'f course. Thank you for the help."

I turn around once more and stuff my backpack into my locker. I grab my textbook and shut the locker door. When I look at TJ again, he looks like he wants to say something. But he also looks unsure.

"What's up, Teej?" I ask, curiously.

He looks at the ground as he shuffles his feet around a bit. His hands are back in his pockets. He finally lifts up his head to look at me and speaks, "I was wondering if you wanted to sleep over tonight? We could play video games and watch some movies and stuff. I also have snacks. Chocolate bars, chips, popcorn. Or fruit if you prefer that, anything you feel like."

I freeze at that. I've never been to his house before, despite us being practically best friends. Although he has picked me up from my house before to go places. I grow increasingly nervous as I start overthinking and telling myself about everything that could go wrong. I could say something wrong that makes him upset or angry. I could act too weird and have him make fun of me. Or way worse....I could accidentally do something that reveals my crush on him. _Crush_. I really have grown to hate that word. I mean _you_ would, too, if you always seemed to like someone you didn't want to and weren't supposed to like, wouldn't you?

"I-I don't know, TJ," I stutter. "I'm not sure that's a good idea..."

"Why not?"

"I um, I'm not really comfortable with sleeping over at other people's houses. I prefer my own bed," I lie.

The truth is that I normally love sleepovers, I used to have them all the time with Andi and Buffy when I was younger. I just really don't want to risk unintentionally revealing that I like him. But obviously, he can't know that. Besides, it would just bring back unwanted feelings of sorrow, reminding me of how much I used to love spending time with my ex-friends. Oh, did I forget to mention what happened with them? Well, long story short, a few months ago I made the mistake of revealing my crush at the the time, Jonah, to Andi and Buffy. Now the two of them hate me. All the hate I put on myself? It's because of them. I used to be pretty okay with my orientation. But now I can thank them for opening my eyes to how terrible I really am. Because now, I can at least _try_ to control myself in front of people. Before going home to knock myself out from crying.

"C'mon Cy, it'll be fun," he says, with that pleading look on his face that I can never say no to. "You could bring whatever stuff from home you need. It doesn't matter. I'll do whatever necessary to make sure you're not uncomfortable."

Ugh, he's being so sweet. Why does he have to do this to me? My thoughts begin having an argument in my head. _I have to say no. But I can't! But I need to. But he'll be disappointed! But-_

"Okay, sure, I'll come over," I blurt out, interrupting my own thoughts. _Gosh, what is wrong with you? You know everything is just gonna go wrong, idiot!_

"That's great! Uh, I'll message you my address later. I should get to my locker to put my things away before class," TJ responds.

"Okay, bye TJ!" I say a little too anxiously, but thankfully he doesn't notice. He just waves before walking off.

* * *

After school, I arrive at home and toss my backpack into the closet after taking off my shoes. Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I check my messages, seeing TJ sent me his address as promised. I approach my mom in the kitchen and set my phone on the counter.

"Hey, mom?" I try to get her attention.

"What's up, sweetie?" She looks up from reading the newspaper.

"My friend TJ invited me to sleep over tonight. Is that okay?"

"Of course," she says. "Hey, how come I never hear of you hanging out with Buffy and Andi anymore? I thought you guys used to be inseparable. Is everything alright?"

I feel a sharp pain in my chest. I gulp. I never did tell her what happened, but it's for the best. The less people that know, the better.

"Just grew apart, is all. It's fine," I make up.

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything, honey. I'm here for you," she tells me as she puts down the newspaper. She puts her hand on mine. I feel tears coming to my eyes but I blink them back, not wanting to worry her.

"I don't really feel like talking about it. But thank you," I say, forcing a smile.

I pick up my phone off the counter and go upstairs to pack an overnight bag. I includepyjamas, a change of clothes, a toothbrush, and my favourite pillow. I also pack my phone charger and earbuds (to listen to music in case I wake up early and have nothing to do). I don't include my stuffed bear, because TJ does _not_ need to know about that. I then text TJ, asking if I should come over now. He responds within 30 seconds, saying that yes, I should.

Once I get downstairs again, I call out goodbye to my mom, and she responds by telling me to have fun. I put my shoes on and head out the door with my bag. Since TJ's house happens to be only one street over from mine, I can walk there.

When I get to his house, I knock on the door, and it opens in 10 seconds. TJ is standing there, grinning widely.

"Cyrus! You're here! Come in, I'll show you where to put your stuff," he greets, letting me inside and closing the door behind me.

I actually end up having a good time. We play lots of games (including karaoke — TJ's surprisingly a great singer?), eat a ton of junk food, and overall just laugh uncontrollably with each other for no reason until we're exhausted.

Once it gets to be 11PM, we decide to go to sleep. I go to the washroom to change into my pyjamas. _Maybe this will all be okay. Maybe I was worrying for nothing._ I think to myself, looking in the mirror. _We're both happy, and nothing happened. And it's already time to sleep so nothing else_ can _happen,_ right _?_

After getting back to TJ's room, we both soon fall asleep, and he's probably having a very happy dream. Possibly meeting his favourite celebrity, maybe having his dream come true. But me? Not so much.

* * *

_"Cyrus, what's this?" TJ asks as he stares at his computer screen. I walk over to him to see what he's looking at. I feel my stomach drop 12 stories as I see him looking at a post on Instagram by Andi Mack._

_'Cyrus Goodman: Exposed!_ _Swipe Left To Find Out The Freak He Really Is!'_

_I stutter out, "O-oh it's probably n-nothing, we fell out and it's prob'ly just her being j-jealous that I was friends with Buffy longer than h-her?"_

_I try to stop him before he swipes but he smacks my hand away. He reads what it says and drops his phone on the keyboard in shock. Then shock turns to anger as he spins around in his chair to face me._

_"You're GAY?" he says loudly before standing up. He starts walking closer to me, hands balled in fists as I back away. "You're one of THOSE PEOPLE?!"_

_I soon bump into the wall as I shakily say, "N-no, of c-course not!! She's lying! I would never-"_

_"LIAR!" he screams, as punches a hole in the wall beside me. Tears start to stream down my face. "I've seen the way you look at me. You're after me, aren't you. Your little crush is on me! That is disgusting. You don't deserve anyone!"_

_"T-Teej, I didn't m-mean to, c-catch feelings for you. It just happened! I'm sorry!"_

_"Don't call me that stupid pet name! And get out of here before I pound you into the floor!"_

_I want to move, but I can't. My feet are glued to the ground. I start to sob uncontrollably as I sink down to the floor, hugging my knees to my chest._

_"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry!" I yell through my sobs._

_He gets closer and closer, getting ready to punch me. "I'm gonna make you regret you ever even left your house!"_

_"Please don't! No! Please No!"_

_He starts kicking and punching me as I cry and scream, "Stop! No please stop! Please!_

* * *

**TJ's POV**

I wake up at around 6AM to Cyrus yelling in his sleep. I panic and jump off the mattress I had set up on the floor. I make my way over to my bed, where Cyrus is sleeping.

"I-I'm sorry!" I hear him yell, tears coming down his face. "I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry!"

"Cyrus, wake up! You're dreaming!" I shout, trying to awaken the poor boy.

"Please don't! No! Please no!" He yells even more, shaking back and forth.

What is he dreaming about? Is someone trying to hurt him? I feel so bad, I just want to protect him. Gosh, I like him so much. Yes, I admit it, I've liked him ever since we met on the swings. But I could never tell him that, it would just make everything weird. He would never like someone like me.

I start desperately trying to shake him awake. "Cyrus! Cyrus, please wake up!"

"Stop! No please stop! Please!" he screams in his sleep, crying even more.

I keep trying, and finally he wakes up. He sits up really fast and turns his head back and forth, looking around the room with a panicked expression. When he sees me, he looks even more frightened for a moment. Then he seemingly realizes what's happening, and that he was only dreaming.

I sit down on the bed, wrap him into a huge hug and say, "It's okay, Cyrus, it was just a dream. I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you."

Cyrus pulls away from the hug and sniffles, "H-how did you know I was having a bad dream?"

"You were yelling and screaming stuff in your sleep," I tell him, worriedly. "Plus, even if not, your face is red from crying so it would be an easy guess."

His eyes widen as if he's internally panicking."W-what did I say in my sleep?" he asks, quickly and nervously.

"You said uh, well you kept apologizing and you said the phrase 'I didn't mean to,'" I start. "You also said 'please don't' and then when I got worried and tried to shake you awake you kept shouting 'stop' and 'please stop' and things like that."

He relaxes a little as if he was expecting more. I don't know why he's worried, I would never judge him for anything.

"Are you okay? Do you want to tell me about what happened in your dream?" I ask soothingly once I realize how shaken up he still is.

He wipes his eyes with the back of his hand and tells me, "No thank you. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? It could help to talk about it."

"N-no. I can't. It's _fine_ ," he says a little harshly.

"Why won't you tell me? I'm your best friend. I just want to help."

"Because you'll hate me!" he suddenly yells, crying again.

I hug him tightly again before promising, "Cyrus, I would never hate you. I _could_ never hate you. I would never judge you. I promise."

"Whatever," he mutters. "I appreciate your concern, but I just really, _really_ don't want to talk about it. _To anyone_."

"I'm sorry," I whisper, before he gets up and rushes into the bathroom to wash his face.

* * *

**Author's POV**

After Cyrus and TJ eat their breakfast in silence, Cyrus goes and packs his things. He timidly says his goodbyes to TJ and heads home.

As he walks through the cool, crisp autumn air, he feels tears prickling at his eyes once again. He drags his bag across the ground, not giving the slightest care to how dirty it could get. He honestly couldn't care less at the moment if his parents get mad and lecture him. He just wants to feel nothing. So nothing is what he decides to feel.

Cyrus walks through the door of his house, and immediately walks upstairs. He doesn't even bother to greet his parents who are sitting at the dining room table. They call up to check on him, but he just ignores them.

Setting down his still fully-packed bag on the ground, he flops backwards onto his bed and frustratedly pulls the comforter over his head. _Freak. Idiot. Waste of space._ he thinks to himself. _If people knew who you really were they'd want you to disappear off the face of the earth. Everyone would be better off that way. You should just hide in bed the rest of your miserable life._

He disobeys his thoughts and stands up. _Lie. Back. Down._ He walks toward the door. _Now!- NO! I'm not going to let you run my life._ He counteracts his bad thoughts as he opens the door. Silence. _Finally._

He runs downstairs and puts his shoes and jacket on. "Mom! Todd! I'm going to the park!" he calls out to his mom and step dad.

"Kay, stay safe!" Todd calls back.

Cyrus then opens the door, walking out and shutting it behind him. He jogs at a fairly fast pace to the park, and sits down on a bench. After taking a moment to catch his breath, he takes a chocolate chip granola bar out of his pocket and unwraps it. He starts to eat it, and tries not to think about TJ, or about his nightmare.

* * *

About a half an hour after Cyrus leaves, TJ is still really worried about Cyrus. He is concerned about Cyrus' mental health and how he refuses to open up to anyone about his clearly mentally scarring dream he had. He cares so much for the smaller boy and wants him to feel okay. He can't think of any other option than to tell someone. So he decides to go to Cyrus' parents.

He sits on his couch and checks the map on Snapchat, seeing that Cyrus is at a nearby park, and therefore not at home. Within 10 seconds he can't see Cyrus' location anymore. Cyrus must have seen him online and turned it off.

TJ quickly texts his parents that he's headed out, and then slips on his shoes. He already has a hoodie on so he doesn't bother with a coat. Once he's outside, he runs to Cyrus' house as quickly as possible. He knocks on the door and patiently waits for someone to answer.

After a minute or so, the door opens to reveal Cyrus' mother. TJ speaks, "Hi. I'm TJ, Cyrus' friend. Are you his mother?"

"Yes, I am. But please, call me Leslie," she says. "What brings you here? Cyrus went out, so he's not home."

"Actually I needed to talk to you," TJ tells her.

"Oh, of course, come in." She lets him inside. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm not sure if it is," he admits as they sit down at the table. "You see, when Cyrus slept over last night he had a bad dream and was screaming in his sleep."

"Oh no, that's terrible! Is he okay?"

"I don't know. When I heard him I was really worried and woke him up. I tried to help him feel better but he closed off and wouldn't tell me about anything that happened in the dream. I said it might make him feel better to talk about it but he told me I would hate him and was crying. I promised that I wouldn't but he said he didn't ever want to talk about it to anyone."

"Thank you for telling me, TJ. I was wondering what happened when he got home and went to his room without greeting us. Then 10 minutes later he called out that he was going to the park and left."

"I hope that everything turns out okay. Could you talk to him later and make sure he's alright?" TJ asks.

"Of course. Thank you again for coming to me with this, and for caring about Cyrus. Would you like a drink before you go?" Leslie responds.

"No problem," he says. "And no thank you, I'll be alright. Have a nice day."

TJ heads out the door and goes back to his house.

* * *

After about an hour of sitting on the bench at the park, playing on his phone, Cyrus walks home. He isn't currently thinking about the dream or TJ, because he has a song stuck in his head. He happily walks along, humming the tune quietly.

When he gets inside, he gently shuts the door and kicks his shoes into the closet. He looks up to see his mother standing in front of him. His smile drops into confusion.

"Cyrus, would you come sit down with us, please? Todd is waiting in the living room," she asks him.

He bites his lip. "What's this about?"

"Just come, please. We'd like to talk with you."

Cyrus takes his jacket off slowly and puts it up on the hanger. He follows his mother to the couch and sits down, hands folded in his lap.

"What's going on?" he questions.

"It has been brought to our attention that there had been a... _problem_ when you slept last night at TJ's house," Todd begins.

Cyrus' eyes widen in fear. "What are you talking a-b-bout?"

"We know you had a bad nightmare last night," his mother tells him as she places a hand on his knee in sympathy.

Cyrus closes his eyes and takes a harsh breath in and out before opening them again. He is frustrated that TJ told them, but he can't think about that right now. He has to focus on the present. "It's nothing, mom. It wasn't a big deal."

"Cyrus, you know you can talk to us. We're just worried about you. We want to help. You don't have to pretend like you don't care all the time," she says gently.

"Please, just leave me alone," his voice breaks. "I don't want to talk about it."

"We understand, but please know that if you tell us about the dream, we might be able to help make it better," Todd speaks.

"But you can't."

"Yes, we can."

"No, you can't!" Cyrus snaps. "You can't make it better. I told you, it's _nothing_!"

With that, he stands up, seeing the increasingly concerned looks on his parents' faces, and speed walks away, up to his bedroom. He slams the door, before breaking down crying on his bed again.

* * *

**Cyrus's POV**

I arrive at school on Monday, and plan to avoid TJ for the entirety of the day. Better yet, the whole week. As long as I possibly can, until he realizes he had no right spilling my business to my parents.

I know he's just concerned, but I told him that I didn't want to talk about it to anyone. I can't risk anyone finding out. I'd rather let people be a bit worried, then reveal my secret and have everyone hate me. It damaged me enough when my own best friends since kindergarten abandoned me, I don't need my parents and crush to as well. I probably deserve it, but I just can't handle that. I'd probably run away for good.

I go through the day, not speaking to anyone, and ignoring TJ whenever he happens to pass by me. It's irritatingly hard to do so though, because whenever I see him he looks so cute and he gets these hurt puppy dog eyes that make me feel like melting. But I have to remember my priorities. It's for the best. I don't deserve someone to be so nice to me.

It feels like this day repeats itself over and over throughout the week. It's just the same thing every day. Same schedule, same avoiding of my crush, same crying myself to sleep each night. Until Thursday, when I find myself at the swings after school.

I haven't been to the swings in awhile, because they remind me of _him_. And I prefer not to do things that remind me of how gross I am. Maybe it's just me wishfully hoping that it'll go away. That this is temporary. That _one day_ I'll _finally_ be normal.

And yet, here I am. Swinging back and forth in this seat hanging from the familiar play structure. I look at the ground and sigh, the mixture of self-hatred and self-pity taking over my mind once again.

Suddenly, I hear a voice speak, "Cyrus? Can we talk?"

I lift my head up and look to see TJ standing a few feet away, nervousness in his eyes.

"Whatever," I sigh. "Go ahead." I gesture to the swing next to me and he sits down.

**TJ's POV**

When I sit down on the swing next to Cyrus, I gather the courage to ask, "Why have you been avoiding me?"

I'm not gonna lie, when he started ignoring me all week, it hurt. A lot. I really like him and I know he would never like me back, but I'm still his best friend. I thought he at least enjoyed spending time with me.

"I know you told my parents that I had a nightmare at your house. Why would you do that? Now you made them all concerned, and I told you I didn't want to talk about it. And when I wouldn't tell them about it that made them more concerned," he explains, clearly irritated.

"Cyrus, I'm sorry. I'm just really worried about you. You're my best friend and I really care about you. I just wanted to help, but when you wouldn't tell me, I knew I couldn't," I tell him. "I thought that maybe your parents could help you feel better since they're therapists. I didn't mean to make you upset."

Cyrus stands up and balls his hands into fists, looking at the ground ahead.

"I don't _need_ your _help_ ," he raises his voice. "I don't _want_ your help. Nobody can _help_ me!" A few stray tears run down his cheeks, as he walks forwards.

I stand up cautiously. "Cyrus-"

He cuts me off. "No! Just stop. I don't want you to pity me. I don't deserve your sympathy. I don't deserve anyone or anything!" he cries angrily. "I'm a worthless, disgusting freak and everyone would be better off if they didn't know me!"

I feel my heart break in half as my eyes full to the brim with tears. How could he feel this way? He's the most amazing person I know. And why did I not realize sooner how much he's been hurting? I feel so terrible. I should have been there for him way sooner.

I rush forward and hug him tightly. I feel a couple tears come out of my eyes as he sobs in my arms.

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay," I say, as I rub circles on his back. "Let it all out. I'm here."

Once he quiets down, I pull away slightly and look him in the eyes. He's looking down so I say to him, "Cyrus, look at me."

He looks up into my eyes. And even with his red, tear-stained face he still looks beautiful.

"Cyrus, listen carefully," I tell him. "Absolutely none of what you just said to me is true. None of it."

I pull away completely before continuing, "And I promise you, cross my heart, hope to die, I'll even pinkie swear if you want me to. That I would never judge you, no matter what this is that is upsetting you. Okay?"

He smiles for a moment. Then his face drops, and he turns away, hands shaking.

"But you don't _know_ that!" he says, before turning back towards me. "You can't know that you won't judge me. You probably don't even have any close idea of what this is going to be. And when you do I know you're going to hate me! Just like Andi and Buffy..." He trails off, looking down at his shoes.

" _What_?" I say, as I feel myself going into protective mode. "Excuse me, but did you just say _just like Andi and Buffy_?"

He gulps, looks at me and whispers, "Yeah, we kinda...d-don't hang out anymore. It's been a few months, I thought you knew."

"Tell me what they did to you. I'm gonna make them regret ever learning to speak."

"TJ, it's fine. Please don't do anything. It's in the past. I haven't even seen them since."

"Can you at least tell me about the dream now? Please?" I sound so desperate. Gosh, I'm pathetic.

"TJ, I like you, okay?" he admits, and then looks down again. My heart skips a beat and I feel myself suddenly look at him with heart eyes. But it's not the time, so I let him keep going. "I dreamed that Andi and Buffy outed me on Instagram. I came out to them a few months ago when I liked someone else and that's why they hate me."

I quietly take a breath in and out, to avoid going into protective TJ mode again. He continues, "In th-the dream you saw the post and got mad be-ca-cause of me being g-gay. Then you sort of realized that my crush was on you, and that's why I said I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to catch feelings for you. A-and then..." He pauses. "Um, never mind."

"Cyrus, what happened then?" I gulp nervously.

"Then, y-you b-backed me into the wall of your room and b-beat me u-up." He continues to look at the ground.

"That could never, _ever_ happen, Cyrus," I tell him. "You know why?"

He looks up at me with hopeful eyes.

"Because there is _nothing_ wrong with you. I promise. I would never hate you for your orientation," I smile at him.

He smiles back, and he walks towards me and hugs me. I hug him back.

"Thank you s-so much, TJ," he stutters. "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome," I say, gently. "And you wanna know something else?"

He pulls away a bit to look at my face. "What?"

"You look really cute in that top," I smirk and he blushes. "Aw, and you're even cuter when you blush!"

He blushes even more and quickly hides his face in the crook of my neck. "Teeeeej," he says, annoyed, his voice muffled.

"I want to tell you one more thing, come here." I pull out of the hug and bring Cyrus over to a bench to sit down.

When we're both sat down next to each other, I turn to him and confess, "I've liked you ever since we met at these swings for the first time."

"Y-you like me?" he smiles lightly.

"Of course I do!" I exclaim. "You're the best person I know. And you're also adorable."

I take his hand in mine and interlock our fingers. We both blush.

"Can I k-kiss you?" Cyrus suddenly blurts out. He then blushes a deeper shade of red and looks down at his knees.

Instantly, I feel a burst of confidence surge through me. I let go of his hand and grab his face. I then pull him towards me and place my lips on his. He starts to kiss me back as I wrap my arms around his neck and his hand grasps my shirt, pulling me closer.

My brain short-circuits for a moment because I'm kissing him, and he's kissing me back, and everything just feels right in the moment. I never want it to end. But after what feels like an eternity, but is actually more like 8 seconds or so, we have to catch our breath. So we pull away, and smile at each other, breathing heavily.

"Chocolate chocolate chip muffin, underdog, love of my life. Will you be my boyfriend?" I ask, hopefully.

"Of course I will," Cyrus smiles widely.

I interlock our fingers once again and he lays his head on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry I ever worried you. Thank you for being here. And thank you for being the best thing I could ever ask for," he says quietly.

"It's my pleasure," I gently tell him before placing a soft kiss on top of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely my longest oneshot by far. It was first posted on my wattpad account (in my tyrus oneshots book) on January 20th (2020). Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed it! Have a wonderful day/night.


End file.
